Potential
by Dante S. Knight
Summary: He had a choice. Either stay the way he is right know, and watch his life go down the drain, ignorant and alone, waiting for her to come back. Or move on with his life, and finally. Grow up. And see the world for as it is. And maybe find something he never new he had. Potential. OH Unlimited Potential.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author note at the bottom._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _The First_**

Today was not a good day for Ron. First his best friend started dating some new guy name Eric, who suddenly came out of nowhere. And since then she suddenly stopped hanging out with him, well not just stop but they were spending less and less time together each week. Until she gradually just stopped. They haven't said more than 30 words to each other in the pass month and a half. They don't even sit together at lunch any more much less after school. Every time he went over to her house she was either already gone with Eric or was to busy with some so called project she has to hand in and considering they have at least have their classes together he really doubted that. Every second of the day was spent with Eric well not every second but when not together he's all she talks about and its was pissing him(Ron) off. Eric wasn't the one who helped her on mission, he was. Eric wasn't there to pick up the pieces after all her breakups, he was. He wasn't there with her since pre-k or even her cheer leading auditions or anything for that matter. He just waltz it here with his cool bike and hair style and Kim just tumble over herself trying to get to him. Not to say she hasn't done that before but it was right at the moment Ron discovered his feelings for her and jealousy is a hard thing to deal with.

At first he thought it would be one of those 1-2 week type things. But after 5 and no decline in their relationship but a decline on his you could understand his worry. I mean a 10 year friendship washed down the drain over some boy after everything they have been through. And to top it all off with no mission to speak off for the past few weeks even seeing her became taxing in itself.

So here he was at Buenos nachos with his naked mole rat, eating away his sorrows. And with no Kim or missions to speak of he was left to reevaluate his life. And to be honest... he didn't like it, not one bit. All his life he spent with Kim and with her slowly fading away, he was left at lost. And thoughts filled his mind. What if their friendship never recovers, what if his grades remained as low as it was, then what. Its not like Kim had anything to worry about even with her spending so much time with Eric, her grades are great if not perfect, she would have no problem getting into a top notch college or university. And he could guess she would be going where ever Eric was considering how attached they were getting.

And where would that leave him, probably at some dead beet job earning minimum wage at some fastfood restaurant living in his parents basement. Noway there was no way in hell he was letting that happen. His parents were already almost never home and with all the money they were burning up from his naco funds. He didn't even loss it. Its was just some of the money being paid off to some loan shark his parents borrowed money from a few years ago to go on their away trips to god alone knows where leaving him with barely enough till they get back weeks later only to leave again a few days later. Not that he minded give them some money but they were seriously over doing, they quit their jobs and spend money like rain already 35 million of the 99 was spent. 4 million on the loan shark plus the interest they promised to get the money pushed it to 5million. I mean seriously how the hell were they gonna pay him back. And after getting that money he can safely say he abandoned his Jewish ways cause getting that money had to be a bloody miracle. There was no way someone just gets that type of money just like that and admittedly he took advantage of that to cause the next 7mill was spent by him in his little spending fiasco. But the rest. That 22 mill was currently being spent by his parents. What the hell were they buying.

But the rest was in a bank on ice, literally. No seriously he froze his bank card in a block of ice and put it on a old mini fridge in the basement. After make a call to the bank to limit spendings until further notice from Ron himself. Now the money won't go pass 60mill till told other wise and through wade was able to make sure his parents didn't touch it. And thus securing his future. But even with all that money it would be useless without a proper way to use it. And Ron did like helping people even if it almost always ended in failure. But the world isn't a fair place and the only way to make it through is to play it smart, and that was not something Ron Stoppable had.

But its something he can get, after all he was already in a learning institution, all he had to do was start listening. And he could get through this and with no Kim or missions to do, his free time just tripled, it was time to start taking up new hobbies.

TWO MONTHS LATER

And there it was, after two months of committing to that promise, that things starting changing. Grades started rising, books was read and a new hobby was made, and that hobby's name was...Engineering. Its was a a great thing to learn in case he decided to make it a career out of it. Plus it came in handy when his bike broke down, now he could fix it himself. Another would be karate nothing personal, but without Kim backing him the jocks started picking on him. And he was getting tired of it, but like I said nothing personal. Nothing at all. Another guilty pleasure of his would be music. In fact he already wrote a Two songs in a little black notebook of his. Can you believe it he, Ron stoppable, actually wrote a song, Ha. No one would believe that, and if they did, they'd probably think its some crappy nacho song. But it wasn't it was actually really good and he was damn proud of that fact. Now if he could just find someone to sing with him, and find the right beat it'll be set in stone.

But it was that day another problem arose. And he learned something crucial. There wasn't as much of a lack of missions as he though but, a possible end of one of his last hopes.

Is wasn't that villains decided to take a vacation, or for once just stay in Jail. It was just to much to ask after all evil doesn't sleep, or evil waits for no one, or some shit like that. As you would hear in movies or in his case by actual villains.

But it would appear Kim got herself a new sidekick, or partner as she interestingly enough corrects. But it wasn't just some old friend or even Monique, for that matter. No, no it was just some tan skinned guy black hair rides a buy. Guess who it is yet. Well let me give you a hint, its her new bhoo. The one the only Eric...Chaser... give him a hand everyone.

Yeah.

The object(person) of Ron's jealousy, is her new partner. He could understand Monique, it happened a couple of times but was it to much to hope(ask), that he(Eric) wouldn't take his(Ron) last chance of melding back there friendship.

~Flashback~(Days ago)

"KIM, KIM, IS IT TRUE THIS HANDSOME YOUNG MAN IS NOT ONLY YOUR MISSION PARTNER, BUT ALSO YOUR BOYFRIEND" - Random reporter on the new.

"Sorry Susan but I've got classes so, got to go. Coming Eric." Was Kim's reply while calling her boyfriend, who was handing a certain tied up Irish golfer, over to the police.

*"Damn that lassy why coudn't she have stuck to d us'less one"* Said golfer cursed in Irish.

"Coming K. By the way we got a ride" said, the before, called teen. Moving over to her.

"Course. Wade has someone picking us up. And maybe we can make it back before late and can go on that date you promised me." whispering the last part, as they walked away to get that ride.

And to not let the reporters hear her and spread more rumors, not that said rumor was fake but she just didn't want the world knowing all her business. There was a line after all.

"And there they goes folks, the worlds, teen saviors. Saving the world one villain at a time. This is Susan Meyer, Los Angeles, channel six news signing off, back to you Jim." Announced the famous news reporter.

"Thank you Susan. In other news th-" the TV was turned of mid speech.

"I...I'm not even surprised any more. Want some cheese Rufus"

"Yeaa cheese" was the squeaky reply from the mole rat upstairs.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

I guess it was.

But that's not the only thing. Apparently some idiot decided to get drunk that night. You know normally that'd be fine as it had nothing to do with him. But as it turns out that idiot was a truck driver. A gasoline truck driver, that was transferring a full tank of gasoline to who knows where, bit decided to drop asleep while driving... Next to my school.

A school that's now destroyed. Well 3/5 of it anyway. The drivers just lucky the janitor helped him escape just before the truck exploded.

So now with more than half the school destroyed. We have no classes for the next 8 months as they see about the school's finances and rebuild the school. And with mid terms just passing they have to somehow figure out a way to the school schedule back on track.

So that left him with 8 months of unusable time. What the hell was he gonna do now. And his grades were right on track to. By graduation he should have a high enough curriculum to pass for a good college or university.

And its not like he could just hang with friends or anything. Not that he had much to begin with. There was Wade, but then again they haven't really spoken much, he helped him with the that money problem.

There was Felix but he usually hanged out with Eric now. One of the cool kids.

Then there was Yori but she was probably busy training with Master Sen...sei.

Wait. That's it.

The last time he was in Japan. Master Sensei told him if that if he was ever interested in proper training to come visit him. And 8 months was a lot of time to get his act together and maybe learn some actual fight.

And if he trained hard enough he might even become better than Kim. After all he was doing really good at karate classes. The master even said with more train he could become a black belt. And that was only 1 month of training, that's he was able to take on some of the senior students, it was probably all the missions he did with Kim that gave him good instincts, imagine 8 with a true master.

But there was still some things he needed to do first. Particularly, he had a card to defrost. A tracking chip to take out, and emancipation to gain. Not exactly in that order but close enough. First the card. Next a lawyer its time to get some freedom.

A WEEK LATER

Its been a week and Ron could now honestly say its been great.

After hiring a lawyer who was kind enough to treat his case as a probono. He was able to take the case to he judge and with his parents at a still unknown location, winning the case was child's play. And Ron can happily say he was a free man.

And after having a chat with a lovely bank official/attendant he now had free reign on his millions. And the first thing he did as a multi millionaire, was getting that bloody chip out his skull. He hands to spend a little to keep it on the down low of course, but it was worth every penny not that there was even a dent in his bank account to begin with.

Next was getting to Japan and with his limited knowledge of Japanese, he brought a book on English to Japanese for dummies. Well that and a CD to help with the pronunciation, wouldn't want to accidentally insult (curse) someone by mistake. That would be bad.

Of course he still had to find someone to take care of Rufus until he came back. He was going to train after all, so he would need as much focus he could get. Lucky enough he was able to convince Rufus to stay behind after explaining the situation. The twins even agreed to take care of him for a while.

What

Just because he and Kim aren't that much friends doesn't mean hes not friends with her family. Well particularly the twins and sometimes Kim's mom Mrs Dr P. He would be friends with her husband too but he wasn't home so much, apparently working on some secret project or something.

But with that taken care of he could focus on training to the fullest.

The ride was long. But by the time he reached Japan he could speak a few words not much but just enough to get around to his destination. Which was a mountain by the way. Man was he glad he had some training in already or getting up that mountain would have taken longer that it did. But with finally reaching the temple he could rest.

"Who are you, state your business here"

...Or not.

As he looked up to find himself surrounded by ninjas. Not surprising really. But at least he was in the right place, he would hate to have to go all the way back home after coming all this way. Now if only they would put away the weapons pointing in his face, he should be fine, Probably.

"Uh hey...um ...my name is Ro-"

"Ron Stoppable, it is a pleasure to see you again, Stoppable-San as always, what brings you here." came a voice Ron recognized immediately.

"Hey Master Sensei, its good to see you to, and as for why I'm here... Well I was wondering if that offer for training available" Ron reply never so happy to see the old master.

"I see" he nodded and waved his hand gesturing for the ninjas to put away their weapons and leave.

"The offer is of course still available, but may I ask what brought this on. Did something happen"

"Yeah a lot actually" Ron looked away, his hand tightening around the bag he brought with him.

"By your expression, I'm guess you don't want to talk about it"

Ron nodded.

"Very well then. Come... tell me what you want to learn."

"Thank you for accepting me Master. And as for what I want to learn... Everything." Ron said following the ninja Master.

The master stopped.

"Everything"

"I know its much to ask but...I..I promise I won't let you down. I'll do every tasks assigned to me and I won't give up." He said with determination. "I know I'm clumsy and tend to mess up sometimes but, I can change...I want to change. I have to."

The master said nothing listening to Ron's speech. Hearing his resolve. Feeling it.

"The training is tough"

"I know"

"You will be expected to follow orders from others than myself"

"Not a problem"

"I won't hold back nor will you receive special treatment"

"I wouldn't expect you to"

"How long do have"

Here Ron paused and closed his eyes thinking about something before opening them again.

"6 months...and also I was hoping to ask you if you know tai chi. I wish to learn, No... master it."

"You wish to master my teachings and tai chi in six months" the master looked at him

"I do" Ron said without an ounce of hesitation.

The master stared hard at him.

"Very well, I know someone who might teach you, but first you must complete my training. But know this... there will be no second chances, and you will have to complete it in as little times as possible."

"Thank Sensei. I won't let you down" he bowed.

The master nodded before continuing on, with Ron following.

"Good, wait here" he said stopping at one of the buildings. "I will gave Yori show you to your room for the duration of your stay" before moving inside.

With him gone Ron released a sigh of relief, thankful he wasn't denied and had a chance to prove himself.

"It is good to see you again Stoppable-San"

"Yori" he turned to face the ninja already knowing the lovely voice of the Asian(Japanese) beauty. "Its great to see you too. How you been."

"I am well Stoppable-San. I heard from Master that you decided to take his offer of training."

"I did" he nodded.

She smiled. "That's good to. Sensei also instructed me to show you to your room."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Please lead the way."

"It is not a problem Stoppable-San. It is my honor. Please follow me" she gesture to a house three buildings down while walking to it.

Quickly following after her Ron remembered something from, when he was coming up the mountain.

"By the way Yori, I was wondering if I can ask a favor"

"Hai Stoppable-San"

"I was wondering if you would help me learn Japanese and Japans history" shocking the ninja slightly before she smiled.

"But of course Stoppable-San. It would be my honor."

End Till chapter Two

I write a few words a day so when I reach a suitable length I post it.

And I always send a small draft before sending the full chapter

Do in other words each chapter IS updated. I'm also doing this on my phone since my PC got messed up do. Don't expect any thing to grand

I write it as it comes to me and I have to watch over season (s) of episodes.

DC OUT TILL NEXT TIME.


	2. Chapter 2

The last few months have been great for Kim Possible. No. Not just great but FANTASTIC.

She didn't know how or why for that matter, but things just seem to be falling into place. Her grades were at a level of Distinction. Missions when off without a hitch. And Wade was even working on a gadget for her. His ultimate incredible master piece, he called it. And considering most of her equipment was made by him, she had no doubt that it would be just that. Incredible. Even if it sounded childish. The name that is. He was still a 12 year old kid after all. A SUPER genius of a kid but a kid non the less. Childish moments were a given.

But he was just getting started on it, and it would take some time to gather the required materials to build it. And that was just fine with her, after all, good things come to those who wait. At least that was something her mom said her once. But she would be lying if she said, she wasn't excited to see it.

And he wasn't the only one working on a awesome project. Apparently her dad was working on, what he said, would be the invention of the century. It would not just help America but the whole human race, by the time he was finished with it. Nobel Prize anyone.

But enough about them for now this was about her. And her contribution in helping her squad win the Regional Cheer Leading Competition. With the additional bonus of being able to attend The International Competition Qualifiers, come next September. Fingers crossed she doesn't end up with another take over the state, type mission when the time comes to compete. God knows she wouldn't want to give Bonnie the satisfaction of leading the team to finals. She(Bonnie) would never let her live it down.

And that's when things went from Good to Great.

A new transfer student had transferred in. And Damn was he good handsome. And just as she was about to take a break from boys too. Him and his slicked back hair, hazel brown eyes and charming smile. (Sigh) Was hot in there or was it just her.

"Hi"

That's was all she remembered him saying. The rest was a bit of a blur. But all she knew was that, later that week, she was on A date with him, and she was loving every second of it. She didn't even remember who she left waiting at her home that same evening before it was to mate. For what she had dupped Ron Night.

[MONTH AND AHALF LATER]

Its been over a month now, and Kim could honestly say, its been longest and best relationship she's ever had. Truly. It's been amazing. Eric was such a romantic. Even though the dates were few, she would be lying if she said she wasn't falling in love with him. He was just so perfect. She would say she knew everything about him. He was smart, good looking, great taste in clothes, he liked sports, his favorite was hamburgers even though he was so fit. And after all the times they hugged she was sure he had at least a six PAC under there. And this cute(at least to her) hobby of collecting old comic books. By the way did she mention good looking. Well he was. Extremely good looking.

Wait wasn't she supposed to meet Ron today and try to make up for lost time.

"Hey Kim, a friend of mine told me about this really good food place that just opened up, you wanna go check it out later." The subject of her thoughts asked her, from the seat beside her in the cafeteria. With them were Monique and Felix.

"girl, I heard about that place its called Red Light, and its supposed to be TNHOS."

"TNHOS?"

"Yeah The New Hang Out Spot. Duh everybody knows that"

"Yeah everybody!, Anyway sure I'd love to Eric."

"Great I'll wait for you by my bike."

{BRrriiinggg}

"Yeah. But I better get to class. I've got a test English test next period" Kim said getting up with her tray.

"Alright later then"

[Later After School]

"Hey ready to go" Eric asked seeing Kim walk up to him.

"When ever you are" was her reply

"Alright then"

He turned and got on his bike, before giving her a helmet. Which she took with a thanks and proceeded to get on the bike behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him close. She nodded her head against his back, telling him she was secure and giving him the go ahead to drive. Which he did after a moment.

She completely forgot her previous appointment.

{NOW=JAPAN}

It's been a month since Ron arrived at the Japanese ninja school.

And after the first week of training, he honestly thought these people had to be the most sadistic people he has ever met in his life.

The first thing they said he had to do was condition his body. And the best way to do that was through exercise. Now that wouldn't be much of a problem, if of course it wasn't for him wearing 50 pounds on each arm and leg leaving a total of 200 pounds, as he does said exercises. Exercises that include running up and down the mountain the school was built on, then only being allowed eat breakfast after he's completed his run, then its back to training with over 50 push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and learning to wield a weapon all before noon. With a different weapon each day. Before being given a break, which he used with Yori to teach him Japanese.

Then by 2pm he would be instructed how to block, disarm and attack an opponent for the next 3 hours. Before going back to disciplining his body only this time, instead of exercise, they would beat him into an inch of his life, before putting him back together through acupuncture and a series of herb medicines. All under the impression of giving him battle experience, in which he has to defend against multiple opponents.

Master Sensei was serious when he said he wouldn't hold. His(Ron) aching bones can attest to that. And with being the chosen one, apparently he's supposed to have some kind of great healing or something(MMP). At least that's what they said.

{2 Months Later}

After three months of insane, extreme, sadistical training. Ron was doing great even if he didn't master all training given to him. But was at least proud to say he was in pretty good shape. All that intense training did wonders for him.

His hair grew out because of lack of much attention, given the fact he just didn't gave the time to cut it or other wise. He started losing the access fat on his face from eating so much junk food. And was able to build up a stable diet. Though that did nothing to distinguish his love for Buenos Nachos.

And not only did it give him muscles and a sweet six pack, it also started the development of pink muscles in his body. Though it was small at the moment, Master Sensei had said with continued training the growth would be complete. Thus increasing his physic to an exponential level. But that would take months of more intense training than he is already doing at the moment.

As for his weapons training though. He excelled in Two major categories other than the cloak and dagger(kunai, shuriken and stealth) training. These were with

A Bow-Staff

And A Bow And Arrow.

No matter how much he tried, he just wasn't efficient with any other weapon, as he was with those three.

(Dojo-outside)

[Ron]

Ron could be seen/heard practicing his Japanese with Yori, supervising and correcting any mistakes he may have made.

And he had to say, asking Yori for help was one of the best decisions he's made do far. He learned and achieved more with her help, than he would without it. She even said with a little more practice and he would be fluent enough to hold a decent conversation.

Which of course was good, considering today was his last day at the school of ninjas.

For tomorrow, he would be heading to meet his new teacher. In China. Apparently Master Sensei's friend agreed to teach him. Downside was he had to go to China to be trained by him. Hong Kong to be exact. Which left another problem.

He doesn't speak Chinese.

Well that and Master Sensei said not to use anything he learned(sneaky tactics and the likes) in China. Mostly because Tai-Chi had no such moves, and his new teacher may take it as an offense, and refuse to teach him.

And so Ron had decided to spend the remainder of time left with Yori. Believe it or not but Ron had started to develop feelings for the Asian beauty. It started with her simply helping him with his studies, but as time went by, and they started training together, he got to know her. Her likes, her interests, her fear and her dreams.

But when it came to admitting said feelings. He fell short.

And while he didn't want to admit it, he was still in love with Kim. And he didn't want to hurt Yori like that. Not ever.

[Master Sensei]

Martial Artists was the unmistakable rival of the Ninjas. In Martial Arts one faces his opponent straight on while in battle.

And though Master Sensei agreed to have Ron learn of the two different arts that didn't mean he wasn't a bit worried. After all Martial Arts and the Ninja Arts, were like water and oil. One focuses on honorable fighting while the other did not. But while both should not be heated together, that didn't mean they could not make a delicious meal.

And it was for that reason he had requested his old acquaintance teach his student.

He just hoped he would accept Ron as his student. For if he was not mistaken he already had a student studying under him at the moment. A talented young lady that was very good with her legs.(no pun intended) His friend gloated quite a lot about her being a Prodigy in their last meeting not to long ago.

He had no doubt that she would be a good rival for Ron. A Prodigy VS Hard Work. It would certainly be an exciting out come.

After all if, Ron was going to do, what he said he would. He would need all the help he could get. Which reminded him, considering Rons choice in weaponry, he would need to place an order in with ammunition.

A big one.

After all as a teacher it was his job to support his student.

{Next Day}

At long last, after months of training, Ron was finally ready to begin the second part of his journey.

And with his bag packed and preparations ready, he was to set out to China but first.

"Thank you master. Were it not for you, I would have never been the person, I am right now. Thank You!" Ron bowed at waist length.

The Master nodded before taking out s folded piece of paper form his right sleeve and handing it to Ron.

"This contains the directions need to reach his compound along with his name and description. I'd advice you get some practice in the Chinese language if you wish to continue."

"Thank you, I will"

He turned to Yori a bit hesitant on what to say, before just going with what came to mind. "Uh... thank you for all you did for me as well Yori...I uh...I really appreciate it... and...I-I..-"

"It was of no trouble Ron-San. I hope you will visit again, under better...settings"

Ron just stared at her before nodded, and turning around and leaving. "Until next time Yori" he whispered.

[Sensei and Yori]

Yori looked longingly after the blond. Wishing to go with him.

A look her Master caught.

Chuckling to himself the turned to leave. Calling out to her as he so.

"Come now Yori. If you ever wish to succeed me, much less go after that boy, you'll have to complete your training first."

"Master" the girl looked surprised.

"Come" he replied. "We have much to do"

She smiled.

"Hai Sensei"

 _ **Next Chapter**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **The Return**_

 _ **And The Confrontation**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thud

'This... This is torture! What's wrong with these people? I haven't even been here a week and yet-'

"Get up brat. I'm not done with you yet. If you were truly trained by Kenshi something like a few punches shouldn't have put you down that quickly."

"Kenshi?" Ron groaned from the floor panting and wincing in pain. The effects of the hits he's took, taking hold as he tried to get up. "You mean Master Sensei!"

"Master Sensei? Is that what he calls himself?" The man laughed.

"Leave it up to him to come up with such a ridiculous name. His names Kenshi Yamamoto brat, remember it. Now try again, I'll make a Martial Artist out of you yet"

Ron groaned again before sighing, standing on shaky legs.

"Yes Master Lianshan" he charged. 'Man I'm gonna feel this in the morning'.

Lianshan smirked moving to intercept him. "Atta boy" He knew this was gonna bring back a bit of fun, back into his life.

Ding Lianshan was a man that enjoyed the simple things in life. A smoke every now and then. A drink on occasions. And spending what little time he had with granddaughter before finally going to meet his wife in the great beyond.

But while Ding may enjoy such things he was far from simply. Back in the day he was quite the fighter. Always causing trouble while for-filling his dream of fighting the strongest fighters. And this when on well into his early twenties. That is until he met her. His future.

Chen Yu Niang, daughter of Tai Chi Grandmaster Chen Chang Xing.

And the one he would soon calk his wife. They had met a under rather... Difficult situation. He had been passing by her village in search of cleansing doctor to cure an illness he had acquired at birth. An illness that would see him dead by his thirties. The only way to save him was with medicine and a particular healing technique that would cleanse not only his body but his spiritual energy as well.

A technique only her father knew. But with her father's swift comings and goings he was hard pressed to find him. And had asked for her help on the matter. A request she quickly refused.

For the base of the technique required one to know the fighting style of her village. And the village did not teach outsiders no matter the situation, and so she kicked him out.

But Ding was not to back down from a challenge. And had continued to try and enter the village. Only to ignite the same result but by the villagers this time. Each attempt end with him being kicked out literally.

And as Ding continued to try and find a teacher. His old trouble decided to rear her head as high council members to the emperor himself threatened to decimate the village and everyone in it if the villagers did not leave in the three days. They had planned to clear the village in order to build a rail road for the new train the were to build.

They did not move of course. Their pride would not let them and they paid for it. As soldiers brought forward a machine in which they were to use to build the track and used it as a weapon to destroy the frontal walls of the village to show case their power if the demand was not met.

The elders of the village had met to discuss what they should do response to this. But had decided that anyone from the village seen stopping the soldiers would reflect badly back on them and had no intention of starting a rebellion against the government.

It was at that moment the Grandmaster had returned and suggested they use Ding in that regard. And with him not being part of the village they could always claim innocence. The blame would be put on him but at least the village would be safe.

With approvals ringing throughout the room the grandmaster had discreetly told Ding that maybe if he defeated the object of the villages torment they Might allow him in.

And with nothing to lose he did just that. But the fighting had started taking a toll on him, and after take a hit meant for Niang, his condition grew worse.

Niang feeling responsible for him getting hurt, healed him using the villages secret medicine. An act that maybe seen as treason.(ironic) It healed his wounds but not his condition.

And but with her actions coming to life the elders had decided to kill them both. Her for using such a thing on an outsider and him for being said outsider.

The only way for her to be saved was for him to become part of the village and doing that required marriage. Her hand to his. Ding had seen this as not only a way to thank her for saving him but also save himself of his condition.

See no other options and not wanting to die just yet both parties agreed and a wedding day was set. And Ding was allowed to practice the Arts of Tai Chi.

The years when by smoothly and as time passed they also grew to care for each other. No longer seeing it as a way for them to survive. But genuinely grew to love each other ad husband and wife. And something beautiful yet tragic happened Niang had given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl, but Niang...died in childbirth.

Devastated Ding had moved to Hong Kong with his daughter. It was there he raised to the best of his abilities. Sadly though she showed no interest in learning Tai Chi or any fighting for that matter. Later on in life she had married and became an inn keeper with two kids.

Luckily enough her daughter and his granddaughter did show remarkable interest in learning Martial Arts. So much so she was labeled a once in a century genius. With not only bits of Tai Chi under her belt but other techniques she learned from others. And a few she created herself.

But while he was proud that Hus granddaughter had accomplished so much. He still wished he had someone to pass on the full teachings of Tai Chi. So when his old rival requested his help in what he called the creation of the first Great grandmaster of the next generation, he was more than happy to comply. And if this person really was who Yamamoto said he was, he had no doubt that he had found just what he was looking for.

The only problem would be the time. This Chosen One had only four months to learn what would take years to master. But if he really was to be that great then he should at least learn to master the moves by himself. All Ding had to do was teach him it, give him a bases, and let him do all the rest. He should be arriving any day now.

We'll see if he is all what Yamamoto cracked him out to be.

{Later}

Well what do you know! He was all Yamamoto set him out to be. And he was as young as his granddaughter to. How fitting, with his progress they could be rivals by the end of next month. If he doesn't give up first that is.

But he had to admit he was impressed. Ron had taken all he had thrown at him and still came back ready for more. He was dedicated, he'd give him that.

He also noticed his granddaughter coming around more frequently than usual. Normally she'd just come in once a week so to check on him. But now she came at least three times a weeks if not more. If he didn't know any better he'd swear she was just checking to make sure he wasn't dead yet.

But after considering the time she started coming around so often, he could almost say she's taken a liking to his new pupil. Nah there's no way that would happen. They're rivals, just rivals. He was sure of it.

[7th month of overall training]

"You have done well Ron and have learned all I can teach. All you lack now is Mastery and Experience, something I'm sure you'll gain over time."

"Thank for helping me Master Lianahan I greatly appreciated it. I will try to live up to your expectations."

"I'm sure you will Ron, but your training is done. Its time for you to go home."

"I plan to Master, but do you by chance know where Li is. I would like to say my Goodbyes before leaving if that's alright."

"It would be fine but sadly my granddaughter already left. She should be in Italy by now"

"Italy"

"Yes, she didn't tell you. She's currently competing in a tournament of some kind over there, later tomorrow."

"No. She didn't. Well can you please give her my regards for me when she returns...Goodbye Master Ding."

"Yeah! yeah! whatever, just get out of here before I decide to give you another hiding(it means beating, look it up)" the Master smiled shooing Ron away.

Safe to say, Ron left quickly after that.

"You might be right Kenshi" Ding looked out the window after him. "That boy...will go down in history"

MIDDLETON AIRPORT

Ron could be seen exiting the terminal, moving to leave the airport itself.

He wore a blue Levi's t-shirt, black pants with a black and white Nike sneakers. And his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

He didn't even get ten feet before being stopped by two police officers.

"Ron Stoppable?" the first asked. He was certainly a round fella, probably from eating to much donuts.

"Yeah that's me! What can I do for you officers?" Ron replied.

"We're gonna need you to come with us"

"May I ask why"

The slimmer one spoke this time. "I'm officer Tailor and this is my partner, officer Daniels." He gestured to his partner who nodded upon being introduced. "Are you aware that you have classified as a missing person for the past six and a half months?"

Ron looked confused. "No, but I am now"

Daniels stepped forward. "Well like I said you're gonna need to come with us down to the station. We'll take your statement and answer all questions you may have over there."

"Uh sure, not a problem" still a bit confused, Ron allowed himself to be ushered into the squad car.

MPD

"So basically I've been put under the missing category for the pass six months by my...parents, and was thought to have been kidnapped for a ransom of 1.5 million dollars...In which case posters and warning labels were put out to find me in case the 'Kidnappers' slipped up. Did I get that right?"

Ron was currently sitting across from officer Tailor, whom had just finished explaining the situation to him about why he was brought in for questioning.

"You did, yes"

"Uh...listen, officer Tailor, I appreciate all the efforts the MPD has put in my...supposed kidnapping, but I was by no means kidnapped"

"You weren't?. Look if you're afraid of your kidnappers trying to do it again or putting a hit on your-"

"I left"

"I'm sorry"

"I left. I am currently an emancipated citizen of this state, and as such I am responsible for my own well being therefore you have no ground of holding me here. If of course you don't believe me you can check it up in the Middleton Grand Court of Justice were the trail was held. Now I'm sorry for having wasted your time Officer Tailor but its been a long ride home and I'd very much like to see to my pet mole rat and stuff our faces in Grande sized Nachos. Goodbye."

With that said, Ron simply got up from his seat, grabbed his duffel bag off the floor and politely excused himself from the station. Leaving a stunned Officer Tailor behind.

Officer Daniels who had just returned from the restroom looked at the stunned officer in confusion.

"Hey where's the kid? And what's with that stupid loom on your face?"

"He left"

"Huh did his parents come to pick him up already? I haven't even gotten the chance to call them yet. Man word travels fast"

"No. No parents, he just left"

"What do you mean no parents. He can't just leave by himself"

"Yeah he can. He's emancipated" At this Officer Tailor got up from his desk.

"He's what now"

"Yip the kids an adult he can leave as he pleases" he downed what was left of the coffee he got when he brought Ron, before turning to get another.

"And you just let him go" Daniels turned after him

"Its not like we can hold him" he refilled his mug. "He hasn't done anything illegal nor is he a suspect or something so there's nothing we can do"

"Yeah...I guess so"

"Though it makes me wonder how his parents will react to seeing him again."

After leaving the police station Ron had taken it upon him self to to just what he had told Officer Tailor he would do.

Particularly get a cab find his naked mole rat and proceed to celebrate his return at the nearest Buenos Nachos.

As it was, he had already got a cab and was pulling up to the Possible clans house right now.

But with the information he had gotten from the police about his supposed kidnapping. It would stand that they would of course also think he'd been kidnapped. And with them thinking he'd been kidnapped, Kim would also think he'd been kidnapped and so would Wade. And that would mean Wade would try and track chip embedded in him or what was embedded in him. And then they would think the worse. And Kim would go on a worldwide search of all her enemies to find him. And. And.

"Are you right sir. Do you need to be taken to a hospital" the cab driver interrupted his internal rant, bring him back to reality.

Deep Breaths

Deep Breaths

"No. No I'm fine, thank you. How much is it"

The driver looked at the meter. "Uh $13.46 sir"

Ron handed the man a $20 and told him to keep the change before leaving the cab.

'Alright. Alright it fine. She probably not even home. In the mall with Monique or at her house or-'

And as he walked to the doorway, he saw a vaguely familiar bike parked in the drive way. A bike belonging to a certain classmate of his.

'Or she could be home. With him.' He thought bitterly.

He didn't know why he was so surprised. They have been together almost a year now. He was bound to go over on occasions. Especially now that he was her new partner in both a professional and personal matters. Fan-F**king-tastic.

Reaching the door he sighed. 'Well I made a promise to myself, that when I came back I would stop waiting around for her. And either mend our friendship or end it.'

He knocked on the door and rang the bell. He didn't wait long as foot steps were heard fast approaching.

'Well time to see which one'

The door opened showing...Anne Possible.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P"

When Anne had heard her daughter started dating Eric, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit disappointed. Disappointed that she(Kim) would do the exact same thing she swore off of, not even a week before. And with a new transfer student to booth.

Now while she was no stranger to high school 'love', as she had fallen in 'love' quite a few times during her school years, so she knew it would never last. And that it wasn't the person you truly loved, but the idea of him, the guy you dreamed of having, a person you think is perfect. Flawless. When the truth is, it was just an act, hiding who/what he truly is.

And as a mother she had always wanted what was best for her daughter. But what she thought was best for Kim, she seems to no longer have. Ron. She knew he was in love with Kim. And not just some fake spur of the moment type love, but the actual 'I'll love you no matter what' type love. Something she herself, wish she had. But it was to late for her. By the time she realized what she had in front of her, she was already pregnant with Kim and two far along to just have an abortion. Not that she would have to begin with. Plus she had been in med-school at the time and believed all life was precious and should be saved if it could. And she still does.

James as to not be seen as a total doush to his family and friends, after Anne told him she was pregnant, he had came up with the idea of marrying her. It would not only sooth over her parents but his as well. Plus it didn't hurt that her family had quite the bit of money stashed away. More than enough to live a good life off of, And sponsor some of his more...expensive experiments. Ones that his money alone couldn't afford.

Anne knew this of course, as she noticed a steady drop in her family funds left to her by her parents. But as much as she would like to devoice his ass, she wouldn't do that to her children. She wanted them to grow up with a father, a family. Other than having them go through the pains caused by devoice. She saw it happen before with some of her closest friends. Children separated and forced to choose between parents, having to move to different schools, states and sometimes even countries. That was not a life she wanted for her kids. She wanted them to have everything she had, and more. Just without the forced marriage thing. So she spent any free time she had trying to hook Kim up with Ron.

But it was not to be.

Kim started dating her dream guy, while slowly losing the connection she had with Ron. Its wasn't like she wanted to but Eric just seems to be taking up all her spare time. He was The One. She was sure of it. For years she's dated guys that she though would be her one. But as the days went by they always seem to focus on other girls than on her. And she was tired of it, so she made a vow that if she ever found that special someone that fit most if not all the spaces in her criteria, she would hang on to that person. No matter what. Besides you know what they say, your first choice is usually the right one. And Eric was/is her first choice.

But while Eric was her first. That didn't mean he was the right One. And I think its time for a reality check.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P" Ron smiled seeing the woman who was like family to him. "How you been?"

...

"Is Rufus here by the way?"

...

"He must be pretty angry with me leaving him here like that"

...

"Mrs. P you alright? You seem prett-"

"RON" She shouted. Coming out of her surprise she grabbed him by his shoulder, face, ear before throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Its really you. Areyouallrightwethoughtyoukidnappedhowdidfindho-"

"Wow wow wow there Mrs. P. Why don't you take a breath calm down and we'll go inside and I'll explain everything. Okay."

The possible nodded taking a breath.

One explanation later

(Basically the same thing he told the cops)

"So that's what happen. Just a misunderstanding"

"Yip"

"But if you weren't kidnapped where did you go"

"I was in Japan"

"And what were you doing halfway around the world"

"Studying"

"Ronald". Anne said in annoyance to his short answers.

"No really I was. You know how good of a Cook I am right" she nodded. "Well I went to Japan to expand my arsenal. You know like study different dishes and stuff like that"

"That took you 7 months?"

"Well no, not really. Well at least not in Japan. Japan took three months. China took the rest"

"You went to China"

"They have some rather...unique recipes. But enough about me. What have you guys been up to these past months"

"The twins are the twins doing what they do best, James is working on some project, I'm as well as you can see, and Kim's..-"

"Upstairs with Eric, I know"

"Look Ron-"

"It's alright Mrs. P. I'm not here for her, not today. I'm actually here to pick up Rufus get a grande sized meal and go home. That's all"

Anne sighed. She was about to give what could be the shock of his life.

"Ron, about Rufus...he's gonna be a father"

Shock would be what he'd felt if he didn't already expect this to happen sooner or later.

"I'm...not surprised."

It was Anne who looked surprised. "You're not"

"Most animals do have shorter life spans than humans so him reaching adulthood before me is only natural". He looked away. "I was already prepared to give up when the time comes. Not to say I wouldn't be sad but. He'll have a family to raise...somewhat...I think...probably"

"That's...really mature of you Ron"

He blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. "Its just the right thing to do"

Anne smiled, happy that no matter how different Ron may be than he was before, a bit of the old him was still somewhere in there.

"Well the twins should be home later their at a friends at the moment. Want to stay for din-".

"Mom"" we're back"

"We're in the living room and I thought you boys were going to your friend Fred's house/"

The boys came running in with Rufus right behind them.

"We were but Fred caught some kind of cold". Tim said. "And he was coughing all over the place". Jim continued. "So when we wer-". Tim stopped noticing his mom wasn't the only one in the room. "Who are you/"

Ron looked at them in surprise. "What! You don't know who I am." They shook their heads. " I...am the one who will uphold Justice in the world" he began dramatically. " the finder of truth, the bane of evil doers...I am...Ro-"

"It's Ron". Anne interrupted.

"Ron?. RON YOU'RE ALIVE". Jim and Tim shouted jumping to hug the blond.

Ron sweat dropped. "You thought I was dead". Hugging them back.

"What happened"- Tim. "Everyone said you got kidnapped or something"- Jim. "How did you escape"-T. "And why are you so much bigger"-J

"Boys, boys. Chill, and I'll tell you about my epic escape and adventures" he tried to hold them at bay.

"Really" they stopped.

"Nope. Now wheres my buddy."

"Ron!"came his squeaky response from the ground.

"Rufus!" The mole rat quickly squabbled up and into Ron's awaiting arms. "How you been buddy. I missed you."

"Miss you to"

"So what say we get out off here and celebrate my great return over some grande sized nachos huh with extra cheese."

"Yeah cheese, let's go" Rufus pointed to the door. Eager to get his cheese.

"Alright then" Ron said before turning a smile to the twins. "Thank you boys for looking after him. I owe your." They just nodded before running of to do what they do best. Destroy, Build, Destroy.

Ron chuckled at there energy, SNF turn to Anne "thanks for having me and taking care of Rufus. I'll be sure to bring him back later"

She simply said it wasn't a problem. And she was happy to have him.

With that said Ron left with Rufus, to Buenos Nachos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story.**_

It was 5:30 when Ron had finally brought Rufus back to the Possible clan. And honestly, he wished he had stayed out a bit longer.

Reason being, that Kim and Eric, both of whom were wearing mission clothing. (Kim wearing the usual while Eric wore black cargo pants with a skin tight dark blue long sleeved shirt/jersey) and they looked to be waiting on something.

'Probably a pick up for the mission' he thought nonchalantly. 'But he came here on a bike? So how did he...I see. So I guess he has clothes here too huh.' He thought somewhat bitterly.

'Well whatever. I don't think I'm ready to talk to her just yet, so I'll just back up slowly an-'. And just as he thought that, and began moving backwards to getaway, it seems like fate decided to play some kind of cruel joke on him,

"Ron! Is that you"

Either that or Kim probably thought it was a good moment to notice him trying to flee the scene.

'Damn it' he winced.

"Huh! Oh hey Kim, its been awhile" he waved, walking towards her smiling (fake). 'Ok play it cool like you just got here'

"Yeah! it has. Look I just heard what happened from mom and I'm glad your OK." She said smiling at him, while meeting him halfway.

"Yeah me too. Man I would have hated being 'kidnapped'" Ron chuckled.

"Yeah" she looked away a bit awkwardly. "Listen Ron...about what happened...between us I-"

"Its alright"

"No its not. I practically neglected you, my best friend, for months and only just realized that after you were 'kidnapped'. I couldn't be more of worse friend to than that. And its just that I wanted something...different before school was up. You know, something-"

"Kim!"

"Yeah something Kim! No wait what?"

"Kim its alright, I understand. I wanted something different to"

'That being your heart of course' he added as an after thought before he grabbed her shoulders.

"And sometimes the things we want the most...comes with a heavy price. So if this makes you happy, I'm happy. Even with the consequences"

"But I don't want there to be consequences. Why can't I have both."

"Because the best things in life are never free, and Eric is what's best for you right now. So do favor for me and be happy." He squeezed her shoulders and smiled at her. "Its okay to be happy Kim. Now you have a mission to go. I believe your rides here" he said looking behind him at a blue news helicopter, likely someone they saved recently.

"I'll see you when school reopens in two weeks, for now please make sure the twins take good care Rufus" as he patted his pocket in which Rufus was asleep in.

He then moved pass her towards the front and thus Eric(he's been waiting by the door) by default as Kim looked at the fast approaching chopper.

Ron however stopped just as he passed Eric.

"If you EVER hurt Kim" he turned his face slight looking at him from the corner if eyes, making sure to whisper low enough so Kim wouldn't hear him but loud enough so Eric could. "You'll regret it".

Ron continued to the door, knocking before entering. Leaving behind a disgruntled Eric with a dark look in his eye and frown on his face, glancing backing at the door.

"-ck"

"Eric"

"Uh yeah...Kim"

"Are You okay? I've called you like five times" she asked in concern.

"Y-yeah...sorry I spaced out for a sec."

"You sure"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go before the bad guys get away" he said walking to the drop ladder of the helicopter, Kim following behind him concern still Edged on her face.

Worry

Happiness

Contempt

Regret

These were some of the things Ron expected upon reaching the Stoppable residents.

A gun to the face however, was not one of them.

"Easy there, no one wants to get hurt now do they"

The gunman wore a suit. That was the first thing Ron noticed. The next was his build, height and hair. Muscular, 6"3 to Ron's 5"8, Brown hair. Seems to favor his right foot over his left, likely from an injury and by the way he held the gun in his face, Ron can accurately ex-military.

All in the span of 7 seconds. Four to identify and assess the threat level, while the remainder was use finding two different ways to disable him...three now.

Quickly raising his hands in surrender, Ron was about to speak before he was interrupted.

"Inside! Now."

Nodding his head Ron stepped inside closing the door behind him and was led at gun point to the living room.

The room however was occupied by four additional people, including his parents. Whom were sitting rather close trying to comfort each other obviously terrified at what might come.

The other two were without a doubt, accomplices of the man behind him. That being, both of them were dressed similarly to him, in black business suits complete with black shoes with the exception of the ties. One sat in the chair opposite Mr.&Mrs Stoppable while the other stood beside him.

With the addition fact that both had guns in there hands. They weren't raised or anything but they were present, 'likely use as a threatening maneuver' Ron thought recognizing the intimidation tactic from his training at Yamanouchi.

Make it look like your ready to kill your opponent at any moment while simultaneously looking as calm as pro at a poker tournament.

"Who's this" the one sitting down asked(thug 2). He looked at the somewhat relieved looking parents. "Friend of yours? Family perhaps?."

"Ron Stoppable, their...son may I inquire as to what the meaning of this is" Ron started moving forward slightly in his introduction. Trying to get a beat to the current situation. And get closer to the other men to disable them if necessary.

"Their son huh. Well you see, Ron, was it, your parents here owe quite a bit of money to my employers and we were sent to get it all back"

Ron looked at his parents, who had the gag to look him in the eye telling him to pay the man. 'Again huh. I'm not even surprised anymore.'

"And how much exactly do the owe your boss" looking back at the man.

"1.5"

"Billion?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

Everyone looked at Ron like he was insane. "No million"

"1.5 million dollars?"

"Yes!"

Sigh

"Oh thank god, I thought they did something stupid again"

"This happened before"

"Quite a bit actually"

"Wow" thug 1 said looking at Ron's family. "You guys are really bad parents" with thug 2&3 nodding in agreement"

"Hey we're great pare-" Their protest was cut short as they were totally ignored.

"Will you take a check or do you prefer a money transfer"

"What?" The thugs looked confused.

"Do you want a check or a money transfer"

"Uh transfer" T2 said still confused about why the kid was the one asking that question.

"Alright I'm just gonna reach for my phone okay"

"What for" T1 raised his gun.

"To transfer the money of course. The faster we get this done the faster you guys can leave right"

They nodded.

"Fine but no funny business"

Given approval Ron dug in his back pocket and took out his iPhone had brought beforehand (after picking up Rufus and before they went to Buenos Nachos) then proceeded to transfer the funds to the account number T1 told him when asked for it.

"Alright, we good"

T2 checked his balance on his phone.

"Yeah we're good, let's get out of here." T2 said putting his phone back in his pocket and getting up to leave with his partners following suit.

As T2 was about reach out of site he stopped, turned around and looked towards Ron's parents

Ron tensed seeing this.

"You know your lucky, if your son hadn't shown up and gave us that money, we were told to make an example out of you two. You should thank him." With that said he left, Ron closing the door behind him.

"Mom, Dad. We need to talk"

"So basically, you went to Las Vegas, played poker, Texas hold 'ems, and a variety of other games in which you lost 20+ million dollars and then to add insult to injury you proceeded to borrow money from the casino itself and ran before they could contact you about the money you owe them, until of course they caught up to you here and held us all at gun point. That about right. " Ron said his face emotionless.

It was his mother that spoke first.

"Look its fine they got their money and we still have another 62 million so there's nothing to worry about."

Twitch

"Which reminds me Ron transfer another 10 mil to our account would you we're going to Mexico in a few days and some pocket change would be handy" Dad-Roderick

'Pocket change'

Twitch Twitch

"Actually make that 15. Let's go to India after, huh I'm sure they have some good food wouldn't you agree Rick" Mom-Juliet.

"I don't see why not while we're at it why not buy a house there and we can visit from time to time"

Sigh 'they really don't grasp the situation do they.

While his parents were discussing their travel plans, Ron had other plans as he reactivate his transfer account and proceeded to transfer money to his parents accounts.

"I'm done"

"Ah thanks for sending that 20 million we'll see that its put to good use this time" Dad

"20 what now. Oh no no no, you seem to be getting it wrong. I didn't transfer 20 million dollars."

"So 30 then"mom

"Nnooo, when I said I'm done, I meant with you. Both of you"

"The hell you talking bout" mom

"Exactly what I just said. I'm done giving you money, paying your debts and with you as my parents as a whole. I'm done"

"That some kind of joke! So you say you're done, and what you gonna just walk out of here with all that money?. You think we'll let that happen." Rick said with fury standing up.

"Calm down honey I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that do you Ron." Juliet grabbed Rick's arm trying to calm him down.

"Oh where did this come from you seemed pretty cowardly just a moment ago" Ron said, ignoring Juliet and not feeling the least bit threatened by Rick.

"What was that" Rick added even more furious than before.

"It seems you only man up when your new lifestyle is threatened and you know you should check your mail more often."

"Ron stop agonizing your father and what does our mail have to do with this" Juliet was still trying to hold Rick back when she said this.

Sighing Ron went to the pile of mail on the table, searched through it before picking up a particular envelope and handing it to Rick who seem to calm down somewhat.

"You have been served. Before I left I filed for emancipation and without a defendant the motion was carried. I am no longer your son and I will file for a name change tomorrow."

"What bull are you sprouting" Rick said opening the envelope and looking at the contents. His eyes widening with every word.

"There is no way that's happening right honey" Juliet inquired but heard no response. "Rick?" She turned to him and walked closer to also see the contents. "Rick what's all this about"

"As you can see I speak the truth. And as to what I was saying before, I might not like what you have done but your still in a way my parents. It is because of that I have put 2 million dollars in your account do with it as you wish but know this, I have no intention of bailing you out of any situation you put yourselves in. Today was the last time."

With his piece said Ron grabbed the duffel bag T1 had brought in for him when he(Ron) was still at gun point and proceed to the door. The two shocked parents kept reading over the paper to shocked to comprehend that any of this was true.

" I'm moving out by the way so...Yeah. You can do what you will to what used to be my room and everything in it. Goodbye Mom, Dad."

With his Final piece said Ron left the premises slamming the door behind him.

"Ron. Ron get back here" Rick was first to realize

"Let's talk about this" with Juliet not far behind.

It seem the bang of the closed door snapped the idiots-I mean parents out of their trans for the processed what went on and ran to the door to try and get their son to reconsider.

"This must be the place"

It was an old abandoned two storey building. The painting was chipped, windows were broken and was surrounded by a 7 foot wall and steel gate.

It was also at the address given to him by a former agent of Yamanouchi ninja academy. He said it was an old base they had set up years ago and that Master Sensei had instructed that be given to him (Ron).

He had also said that he would find most of what he needed in there, he'd just have to find it first.

Whatever that means.

Walking to the compound, he opened the gate with the set of keys given to him by the agent.

It was...spacious to say the least. And the grass didn't seem to have a problem with it, if its nee deep height said anything. Besides the building and grass there was nothing noticeable about it. How the hell was this gonna help him.

Walking across the lengthy compound and using the second key to open the door of the building he saw it looked slightly better than the outside. Though it didn't leave much to imagine, well except that painting that looked a lot like an old picture of Mount Fuji. Not to mention out of all the crappy painting it was the only one not falling apart or washed out.

Narrowing his eyes Ron thought back to the agents words. And he remembered him say something along the lines of the mountain showing the path. Moving towards it and removing the painting he saw it, a small button imbedded into the walk. Pressing it he was immediately dropped as a hole opened up under him. He fell for what was like 30 seconds before meeting the ground in a crouch, the hole closing as he did so. Thank god he was a Ninja/Martial Artist or that would have hurt. Seriously

Getting up, he looked around as the lights automatically came on. And surprise didn't even begin to cover what he felt right now. The place was massive, it probably went on beyond the compound in it's self. If he had to guess he would say its at least a quarter mile long. And that was saying something. Their power bill must be insane. Not for him, he's rich but still. DDAAMMMNNNN.

Ignoring the massiveness of the underground compound for now he decided to turn his attention to the only things in it. Crates lots of them, 20 by his count(they were spaced out) and they were at about four feet to.

Spotting something on the first one he went to take. A folded piece addressed to him.

: Stoppable-San here lies your graduation present. It and the compound are yours to do with as you please. If you wish for more there is an address on the back of this letter in which you may acquire more at a fee of course but nothing you shouldn't be able to afford. Good luck to you.

M.S. :

"Graduation present" he said in confusion. Using his strength alone he opened the crate in front of him. And in it was...Arrows. Lots and lots of arrows. Going to another crate he opened it to see military grade cases in it. Taking out one, he rested it on the ground and opened to a bow.

A Black out Raiser with Black out Limbs, Hoyt Buffalo-heavily modded with 3D print detail, hinges/sight and elastic string. Next to it was a black customized quiver with an addition attachment to the bottom that held a variety of different arrow heads. And a pair of 2-Beiter Armguard Soft. And lastly black leather finger cups w/tan leather "dots" / black leather wrist cuff w/ 2 black line 24 snaps / maroon leather centerpiece attached to three hasps with black elastic.

Deciding he wanted to test both bow and arrow, he went over to the crate full of arrows to grab a set. Taking the first he added it to the bow and pulled back on the string as far as it would go while still maintaining a stable stance. Taking in a breath he released the string, watching as it crossed the distance between the crates a one end of the compound to the other in mere seconds before embedded itself in the wall.

He smiled in satisfaction.

"Thanks a lot Master Sensei. I promise I won't let you down. A new chapter" he took another bow from the crate adding it to his bow and pulling the string. "Begins now".

 _ **Next: School, Vigilante and Bonnie.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story._**

Master Sensei, have really out done himself this time. Besides the crates already opened, there was another crate full of cases, extra bows and equipment for it with five cases per crate, one crate of twenty small cases that held retractable bow staffs, two crates with some kind of uniforms one if which was armoured while the next light.(he did not check its look just yet). Three with a variety of different arrow heads from normal-explosive-blunt and even a tracker. Two containing holographic computers systems. And another two containing some kind of hardware database that looked like it should be in some military base or something. While the last seven held more arrows. That should surely last a long time. Maybe.

Anyway after deciding to sort and manage through everything later he had did a quick search for an exit, and finding one that lead to the basement of the building he just fell through not to long ago. He left to find himself a hotel to sleep in for the night. After all he still had to find a place to live and a new set of wheels having left his old scooter at his parents house trying to leave as fast as possible.

Its been almost half the week and Ron has finally found himself an apartment. Though at first he was stuck trying to deciding between an apartment and a house, he eventually decided on the apartment. A house seemed like a bit much, considering he'd pretty much be living by himself. Besides he wouldn't be able to keep something like that clean all the time in the first place, especially with the new occupation he planned to take on, plus school and possibly after school activities.

It was a pretty sweet apartment though. Single bedroom, Queen sized bed that actually reforms the bed as you lye down. Damn was it comfortable. With it is a closet, chester drawer and a desktop at the corner of the room.

The living room held a three piece leather chair set, 40" smart Samsung TV, a PS3 slim gaming system for if he ever got the chance to actually play and a small bookshelf next to it filled with books in Mechanical and Computer Engineering, Advanced Physics, Chemistry.

What he was really proud of though was his kitchen. Filled with the latest in cooking technology/utensils. Electric flat top stove, ceramic pot singles and sets, Japanese and American professional chef knifes. Two door fridge, and a dishwasher. It was the ideal home for someone like him. He might be rich but that was no reason to flaunt it with mansions, maids and butlers. Its best to use your money on something more useful, like the new restaurant he planned on having built. And he knew just the place to build it, he just needed to set up a few things first. Did he mention that he also brought the building for his apartment, not that that's where he's building the restaurant but it would be a great source of income, to fall back on if something happens, he's still renting it out after all and hired manager to take care of it. You can never be to sure when life decides to throw you a curve ball. But best be prepared.

Which reminded him, he had to get a new ride, can't be hiring cabs and walking everywhere now could he, and some new clothes and a haircut. There was way to much hair on his head and school starts in two days.

Alright car first then seeing about setting up a proper base. And buy some shelves, lots of shelves. He had enough arrows in those boxes to wage a mini war. And then there was those data banks, he'd have to hook it up to one of the computers and see what was on it or if it was just empty and there to hold any important documents/files/data.

With school opening in a week and half, Ron had taken upon himself to get himself prepared for both school and future missions. One such preparation was getting a transport for personal and business uses. For school its was a Blue Velvet Chevrolet Camaro Coupe 2SS RWD

Leather Seating Surfaces

20" X 8" Front And 20" X 9" Rear Polished Aluminum Wheels

Protection Package

Blue Interior Accent Trim Package

21" 5-Spoke Wheels With Black Inserts And Red Flange Stripe

Gray Outdoor Vehicle Cover With Black Stripes

Cargo Mat

Chevrolet MyLink®1 With 7" Diagonal Color Touch Screen

Front Sport Bucket Seats

All-Weather Floor Mats

6.2L V8 Engine

6-Speed Manual Transmission

Dual-Mode Performance Exhaust

First Aid Kit

Roadside Assistance Package

Wheel Lock Kit

Ambient Lighting

Audio Subwoofer

Battery Protection

Spoiler Kit - High Wing

Differential Cooling Package

Performance Brake Ducts

Total Price: $49,770

As for missions he had two(non of which had registration plates and were brought under false names and had its tracking chips taken out).

A Mirror Coated Black Kawasaki Ninja H2™R.

Engine: Liquid-cooled, 4-stroke in-line four

Displacement: 998cc

Bore x Stroke76.0 x 55.0mm

Compression ratio8.3:1

Fuel System: DFI® 50mm throttle bodies x 4 with dual injection

Intake System: Kawasaki supercharger

Ignition: Digital

Transmission: 6-speed, return, dog-ring

Final Drive: Chain

CLAIMED HORSEPOWER 200 hp/300 hp

Total price: $50,000

And last but not least the

McLaren mp4-12c

The MP4-12C features a carbon fibre composite chassis, and is powered by a mid-mounted McLaren M838T 3.8-litre V8, twin-turbo engine developing approximately 592 hp (441 kW; 600 PS) and around 443 lb·ft (601 N·m) of torque. The car makes use of Formula 1-sourced technologies such as "brake steer", where the inside rear wheel is braked during fast cornering to reduce understeer. Power is transmitted to the wheels through a seven-speed seamless shift dual-clutch gearbox.

Total price: $229,000.

And as you can see he spared no expense, and he haven't even added upgrades yet.

After gaining the rides(some of them the rest takes time to arrive in the state) he went on to get new clothes and cut his hair. Buying a variety of clothing such tux, suits, and causal clothes, but as he was getting his hair cut he decided to get a new style. He went in with all his hair pulled back in a small ponytail. When undone it reached his upper back and the rest covering his eyes down to his nose. He had it cut in the back up to his neck while the front was cut slightly on the right side of his face revealing his brown right eye while the left was still covered/hidden by hair (Dangai hairstyle-why cause it look damn cool). Admittedly the hairstyle made him look older. Sweet.

When the students of Middleton high first approach the school compound after 8 months and a week(took a bit longer than expected) the last thing they expected was to see a blue Velvet Chevrolet Camaro parked in the student parking space. (There in highschool no one really have that kind of money to afford a nearly $50,000 car.)

At first they thought it was probably a new teachers car and he/she didn't know about the parking arrangements, but after a couple nosey students asked around they found out it was Not in factor a teachers ride. The next accusation was that they were getting a new rich transfer student but again were proven wrong. And thus with no one laying claim to the car for fear of looking like a idiot when people found out they lied about it being theirs, the mystery of the blue camaro was instigated. At least until the end of school that is.

As a means to avoid any confusion, misjudgment and the idiots that are the jocks, Ron had taken it upon himself to arrive to school a half hour before the students started piling in.

Well that and he still may have that interest in music. What can he say, he's still a teenager and teenagers liked music, well most of them anyway. But back to his interest in music, though he had only started off with one song before the school closed, its been over eight months and he have a few more written in his free time on the plane rides and between training in his little black book.

And while He may have written the songs he still lacked the music to compliment it.

So here he was in the music room trying out the instruments that felt like they may have a part in any of his songs. Going through each one at a time and writing the notes on music sheets. Now all that was left was getting a ban to sing with. Plus it was a good productive way to vent out his frustrations, as they say, sing what you feel... or some shit like that.

Sarah Miller was called many things, pretty, sexy,hot beautiful, and the list went on. And considering her exotic looks it wasn't hard to believe. Tanned skin, bright blonde hair with natural strides of red in it, her face a thing of beautiful only seen by movie stars and models, mismatched eyes one blue the other green, button like nose, full lips and a hourglass figure that was filled in all the right places. The wet dream of nearly if not all men in Middleton highschool, students and teachers alike. She wore clothes usually seen on secretaries with the difference of it being less form restricting, overall it suited her.

But Sarah wasn't just some well dressed beauty, she was also the music teacher and at times guidance councilor of Middleton highschool.

And though she didn't seem like it at a time she was a music producer. And quite famous to, she produced records for some of the worlds top bands and musicians. She slept in luxurious hotels, travelled the world and attended multiple red carpet events. And she got to that position by being the cold hearted selfish bitch that she is. A determined bitch, but a bitch non the less. And it was that attitude that got her where she was then

A far cry from the life she lived now.

It was during her golden days that one of her clients got involved with the wring kind of people and because of that got arrested. The police had of course launched a full investigation into the matter and found that the money used for the crime was from her production agency and seized the building that held her office and froze her banking accounts. All because the idiot was dumb enough to hide some of his product in the building.

She had gotten luck and through a testimony (testifying) she was able to avoid jail time. Even though she had nothing to do with she was charged for having drugs in her building. And because of it she lost all her clients as they didn't want someone that would 'betray' them.

She was lucky as it was to even get a job after being charged for aiding and abetting a criminal of the state. It was for that reason she decided to change. For the better, and because the school was short on teachers and it was the only place that would hire her. Others just looked at her supposed criminal record ignoring the fact that she was once a famous producer. And she had once thought she would never get the chance to produce again. So imagine her surprise when she walking in to her classroom to prepare the lesson for the day.

Someone who remarkably looks like an older mature version of the notorious Ron Dean Stoppable at the piano... Singing...like its nobodies business. (Because it wasn't any bodies business).

{Play Apologize- One Republic_Piano only}

*Start*

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground

And I'm hearing what you say

But I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down

But wait...

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you

And I need you like a heart needs a beat

(But that's nothing new)

Yeah yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue

And you say

Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,

But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground..

*End*

"Did you enjoy the song?...Miss Miller" he turned to her.

"Its wasn't bad if that's what your asking" she came from by the door.

"I wasn't actually, I know I'm missing a couple of things, but there's only so much you can do by yourself"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you want help, a couple years ago I was a music producer, and you've got talent"

"Thanks! but no thanks. I don't have the time to form some kind of band. Far to busy" he got up walking to the door.

"That's fine" she watched him leave. "But if you ever want help continuing your music, I'm here"

"If you say so...later... Miss Miller" he left waving.

{Lunch}

"Well at least no one commented on how I looked so far, maybe no one recognized me"

It's been a couple periods now and no comments were made regarding him so far. And Kim wasn't here yet, which means she's either sick or on a mission. Those missions do take her all around the world after all.

"Wow that you Stoppable, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to hide from me" that got the cafeteria's attention.

"Bruce its been a while"

'I just had to jinx myself great, just great' Bruce was Brick's second cousin and one of the jocks that has been picking on Ron when Kim stopped hanging out with him.

"Yeah it has and what's with that shitty getup, trying to make new friends now that possible dumped you"

"Ah but she dumped you first now didn't she"

Saying that seemed to have piss Bruce, as shown when he launched at the sitting teen, whom up until now was quietly eating the lunch he brought with him.

The end result surprised everyone. Bruce had his face smashed into Ron's table, his arm he was using to throw a punch at Ron with twisted behind his back with Ron himself holding it in place at such a position that any sudden movements by Bruce would cause him pain.

"Piece of advice, never try that again. Or next time I might just end up breaking your arm by mistake." He said whispering the last part so only Bruce heard. Applying a bit more pressure "Understand" Ron released him and turned leaving the cafeteria.

"I'll get you for this Stoppable" Bruce shout after him feeling humiliated, especially in front a quarter of the school. "Just you watch and see"

After that it was safe to say most of the jocks took the hint that Ron wasn't to be messed with. And soon the entirety of the school knew that. Even though some chose not to believe that Stoppable could possibly man-handled Bruce.

Saying it was just rumors. And rumors were just that rumors.

This was it. His very first full on solo mission, well not really a mission but more like a patrol of the city. Crime in Middleton has become more frequent as of late and with Kim focusing more on the non lethal threats of the state/world, he decided to take on the more local threats. The fully lethal ones. You know robbing banks with automatic weapons, kidnappings and mobsters if they were any, that type of thing. Just yesterday there was an attack on one of the science labs in west Middleton. And before that there was one on South Middleton. There was obviously something going on right now. As reports say no one was injured during the attack, nor was anything taken. But they had seemed to be looking for something... Or someone.

Tons of technological advancements at their finger tips and they didn't take a thing. That only left that it wasn't a thing that they were after but a someone. And in the whole of Middleton only two great minds were valuable enough to want.

James Possible- well known father of The Kim Possible and someone who's absence would be notice immediately. The police would be called and Kim Possible would come running to save them. And the last thing they would want is to be known as the idiots who killed/fatally injured Americas sweet heart.

So that left one. The less famous super model of a genius. Or is it genius super model. V.

Vivian Francis Porter. Robotics engineer and one of the few people known to have created an A.I. Artificial Intelligence.

And he knew just where to find her. Middleton Space Center. All he needed to do was shadow her for a couple hours and wait and see. If they appeared, then he'd take them down hard, find out who their bosses were and take them down as well

. Simple right.

And simple it was. As two black plate less SUV's pulled up to the Space Center.

"Seriously?...Put up a big flashing sign saying suspicious, why don't ya! I actually expected they would be better had this". The back to the front SUV opened and a man in a well dressed suit stepped out. He then when to security and had a mini conversation with him, which ended in the guard speaking into walkie before allowing the man in.

'No one seems to be coming out of those anytime soon, which means the person inside is probably a scout. But why now? They just charged in the last few times and shot up the place, so why send a scout? " he said in confusion. " alright time to find out just what we're dealing with."

Pulling down the hood of his suit, he left his observation point and blended in with the leaving workers and students, casually walking to the SUV's as if on a stroll. Reaching beside the one in the back he suddenly missed a step tripping , and falling next to truck.

Groaning in pain on the floor as some people stopped to help him ask if he's okay, while others straight up laughed or ignored him all together.

Using the SUV as leverage he got up laughed slightly saying he fine and thanking the few people for their concerns, Ron turned and walked away in the opposite direction of where he was walking before rubbing his head, and by default back to his observation point (O.P.). While the occupants of the SUV who were tensed when seeing Ron fall next to their truck, shook their heads when they saw him moving in the wrong direction of where he was before, thinking he may have hit his head hard enough that he forgot his sense of direction.

Ron on the other hand simply smiled upon reaching his ride for tonights patrol, his Kawasaki Ninja H2™R.

"Sub mission complete"

And by the looks of all the doors to the SUV opening, his main mission was just about to begin.

"Time to gear up" he opened the bag laying next to his bike, taking out the rest of gear he brought with him.

Vivian was in a very good mood today. Even though she'd hate to admit it. After months of searching, most ending failure, she had finally found herself a decent guy to go out with. She was tired of faking being in a relationship especially with her own creation ( not that they knew it was her A.I.). And tonight he was going to pick her up from work, and probably carry her off to some romantic dinner in this new restaurant opening up in Upperton and hopefully hit it off. It also good that he wasn't to bad on the eyes either.

So when the time came and she was alerted to his arrival by the building security. She quickly finished up on the project she was helping Mr. Possible with, did a quick change of clothing into a beautiful red dress( I have no idea what kind of dress women wear). And proceeded to meet him in the hallway outside her office, in which case instead of complimenting her dress and beauty like a normal person, he did something completely in expected.

That was putting a gun to her face well not face but generally pointing a gun at her.

"Scream and you die, don't cooperate and you die, do every thing I say when I say. Move" he said pointing shifting the gun to side gesturing her to walk to the elevator a few feet down.

She did as told, being shot/killed was not in her plans for the night. "You know I must have the worst taste in men,"

"Quite"

"Are you really Michael, or did you kill him and pose as him"

"I said Quite" he obviously wasn't amused as he clocked back the trigger for his Remington Model 1911 R1 Handgun. taking his phone out of his pocket with his free hand he speed dialed a number.

"I got her"

`You sure that's her? Our employers won't be to happy if we keep drawing attention to ourselves`

"Positive, extraction is a go. Get us out of here."

`Got it we're coming in'

Hanging up the phone, and putting it into his pocket, he refocused his attention on Vivian. "Get it and press lobby"

Again she did as she was told with him coming up behind her only this time the gun was pressed into her back.

{SUV's}

"Alright it's time" from truck 1 team leader

`Extraction approved` truck 2 team leader

"Yeah, contact Markov tell him to watch our backs" 1

`Already did, you hear all that` 2

`I did and try not to kill anyone, I don't want any screw ups. Understood` this voice was Russian.

"Understood" 1

`Understood` 2

'Go'

The front window for second SUV sled half way down before a stun round was silently shot out a and hit the only security guard outside the building guarding the door. The moment he hit the ground the all the doors, bar the driver, for SUV's were opened and a seven men total wearing hockey masks while wielding AK-47s and Mossberg JIC 8-Shot Shotguns piled out, swiftly reaching the entrance to the center.

One clocked back his shotgun.

"ON THE GROUND, GET ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW"

"EVERYBODY DOWN, DOWN ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW"


	6. Chapter 6

I know I'm late and I'm sorry but life is life.

I own nothing

Words:

Your decisions make you

Your actions define you

And your past determines your future.

000008800000088000008800000880000

*Bing*

Everyone's attention was immediately place on the opening elevator.

"Move" Michael shoved Vivian out the elevator. Looking to leader 1, ignoring the people spread out on the floor. "Perimeter secure"

"Yeah! We're fit to go" 1 said.

"Then let's get out of here. The cops should be on there way by now. Let's not stick around" he said grabbing Vivian by the arm and leading her near the front door.

"You heard him ladies, we're out of here." 1 said moving backwards towards the entrance. Keeping an eye on the civilians in case they tried anything while his men made to file out of the building and guard the way to the SUV's. "You do anything even remotely suspicious and you'll find yourself full if lead"

Seeing the last of his people out he got out himself, Michael and Vivian following close behind.

`Get a move on. You got 30 seconds till the cops get there. Twenty units are on route, we'll slow them down for you` Markov's voice came through 1's radio.

"Shit we got company on the way. Lets go, LETS GO, LETS GO" 1 shout rushing to and entering the cars his men following suit with Michael putting Vivian in the back seat, between him and leader 2.

The drivers wasted no time in hitting the gas as soon as the doors closed, throttling forward and out of the compound.

00000080000800000800008000000

+Markov+

There were a few things Markov was proud of in his forty years of life. The metals he achieved from his country during his time in their army, his ability to see through lies which has saved his life on more than one occasion, his prowess/reputation in the black market, his leadership skills that made him what he was today, and the fact that he was still alive even given his current profession. Though his profession shouldn't have had him dead, the fact that he's an ex- class 3 N.R.A. agent gone AWOL should.

The N.R.A. or Norse Response Agency was Russia's CIA, that dealt with pretty much the same efficiency as the the Americans. With the difference being that they didn't exist. Unlike the rest of agencies who flaunt their badges to gain authority and access to high level information and weaponry , the N.R.A. prided itself in its discreet operations and handling. It even had non Russian agents as spies in other agencies and some in high political positions. Board members, politicians, and people High enough to gain access to sensitive information but low enough to not get caught doing it.

But Markov was part of the assault unit. The Janitors/ The Vikings. The ones that make people disappear, clean up large scale messes, take care of idiots dumb enough to leave the company, civil wars that type of shit.

And you DON'T leave the agency. You can of course retire, but in that case the agency can still pull you back for selective missions so it was more of a...vacation of sorts. So it was a well known fact, that when you go against the agency you tend not to live long. You'd probably have a few hours after they find out. Three maybe five days at most before they find you. And they will find you its was just a matter of time, and how stupid you are trying to get away.

It was only through years of experience and tracking down rouge agents that allowed Markov to be the first person to successfully leave the agency, he knew the system. Not to say he got out unscathed. Hell no. He almost died four times before finally getting away and he had the scars from bullet wounds to prove it. It was not fun being on the receiving end of the Vikings that was for sure. Ouch.

So when a mission like this was given...

Dboof

Skkrrrriiii

Crash

A series of police cars crashed into one another after the first's tires were bursted from road spikes. And the rest tried to stop one to be pushed by the rest behind them.

To easy.

He smirked slightly at at his work, bringing his hand to his earpiece.

"Route A is blocked, so is C use B then transfer to A after three miles"

`Understood, meet back at the check point in half an hour. Michael out` the radio went out.

"Alright" he got up from his crouched position on a nearby roof overseeing the crashed police cars. "Time to go, mission complete." He left the roof with that, heading to a parked black ActiveHybrid 7 BMW, which contained two more operatives, one in the front(driver) and in the back respectively.

And totally jinxing himself.

00000080080000080000000800000

*West Middleton docks*

Both SUV's parked near a closed warehouse. And at the docks was a Wana Bhum container ship.

The doors opened and the men once again filed out but with Vivian this time.

"Alright men, mission accomplished good job, now let's just hand the girl over when they get here and we'll get our pay" leader 2

"Yeah"

"Alright"

"Let's just get this over with"

"..."

"Finally, I need a drink"

"I think I can go for one to, Mike wanna hit a bar or strip club when we're done"

"...eh sure why not I can use a drink and some...entertainment"

Was the collective response of the men gathered. And Vivian still held captive by Michael.

"Alright look alive men, here they come" leader 1

And indeed there was a light coming in beside the warehouse with the roar of a engine, difference being... it wasn't a car engine and that put them slightly more on guard then they already were. But even then... that didn't put them anywhere ready enough for what was about to happen.

Thump

Bbeeepppp

Everyone looked towards the noise to see an arrow embedded in the side of 1's SUV.

"What the fuck"

"Is that a bloody arrow"

"Is that thing beeping"

Beep

Tbooshirshs

Next thing they knew there was a flash of light, a ringing in their ears and then...

Darkness

00000080000080000800008000000

After reaching back to his bike a good length away, during which the men had filed out the SUVs and were rushing inside, Ron proceeded to to open the bag he brought and double check his equipment making sure he didn't forget anything, especially with those idiots having guns in their hands. He had to make that if this went to shit, there would be little to no casualties, so when he 'tripped' he planted a small sticky tracker under one of their SUVs. Plus it would help in tracking their movements when(not if) he finished rescuing Vivian, and maybe find out why they kidnapped her in the first place.

'Well almost kidnapped her anyway.' He thought while doing a quick change, his new threads consisting of:

Boots

Highlander Sympatec Forces Boot (discontinued, but available in UK 8, 12)Not Confirmed

Custom leather gaiter w/ rear zipper

Joe Rocket Super Street/Meteor/Sonic Boot Buckles

Pants

(front)

(back)

Main-Navy/Midnight Blue patterned stretch textile fabric

Side and inner panels- Black nylon Cordura (1000D)

Knees- Black nylon Cordura (1050D)

Knee back-Black leather (smooth)

Elastic straps- Left 1.5" non-rolled / Right 1.5" braided and .75" non-rolled

Leg buckles- Left 1.5" Loop buckles/1.5" Double bar D Rings / Right 1.5"-.75" reducing buckle times 2 (one for the front and one for the back)

2-1" Austrial pin slide lock buckle and a custom tooled leather piece (used as a mating buckle between the pants and vest) / 1" elastic strap non-rolled

Belt Buckle-Side release with a center "nub"

Hooded Vest

Burgundy panels- Keprotec (Kevlar/Cordura tensile)

Shoulders- laminated vinyl

Buckles-Smaller versions of the belt buckle w/ 1" non-rolled elastic strap

Upper panels/Lower panels and collar- Black nylon Cordura (1050D)

"Kidney" ribbing / collar accent- Black leather matching the knee panel detail(smooth)

Piping for the entire costume- Black leather non-corded (smooth) medallion-urethane or PVC with an additional (cut just below the elbow) black long sleeve under armor shirt.

Quiver

Custom 3D print w/ fabric details added or painted to match

Bow

Hoyt Buffalo-heavily modded with 3D print detail, hinges/sight and elastic string

Armguard(s)

2-Beiter Armguard Soft

Finger Tabs

black leather finger cups w/tan leather "dots" / black leather wrist cuff w/ 2 black line 24 snaps / maroon leather centerpiece attached to three hasps with black elastic.

And lastly a lower face mask, specifically designed to stick your face with the inability to come off unless take a certain way and also to filter the air without hindering ones breathing, or looking bulky, though he had no idea what material it was made it fitted quite comfortably on his face.

Keeping track of them was relatively easy even with their pace, maneuvers and him keeping a significant distance between them, he didn't even have to use the tracker. These people were good but they weren't that good, or was it just him...(shrug). And though he didn't realize it he got quite the few looks when people saw him riding in such an outfit. They had went down Barnes street, made a turn to the 22th, sped through traffic for about a 3 miles, crossed to the 24th and stopped through a abandoned alleyway where they proceeded to peel off the black paint of the SUV's to reveal a red(for the first) and silver(for the second) paint underneath and change plates. After that they went at a more casual pace, traveling back to the 24th before traveling up to the warehouse/docking district.

Reaching the docks minutes behind them, Ron switched off the lights of his bike as to not alert them before continuing on to a nearby crate lift and parking his bike there.

It was also from there that he was able to spot rather easily, and watched as they got out of the SUVs and...talked. Some about getting drinks, others about taking a break and...strip clubs. Seriously.

'Whatever! Its time to go to work'

He pressed the gadget change attachment on his right arm, adding a flashbang to his main point arrow, or in simpler words his first row. Drawing back the arrow and taking aim, his breathing couldn't help but quicken at what he was about to do, his grip loosening slightly. His mind racing At what releasing that single arrow would mean, for him and the future.

Deny as he might, he knew that at some point there would be casualties. There will come a time when he would have to make a choice. Choices that could change everything. Even to a point where he'd have to choose who lives and who dies.

These types of men were no joke. They had weapons, guns and he was sure that if given the chance they wouldn't hesitate to use them. Innocent lives will be lost, families separated, and he would have to live with that until the day he dies.

'But regardless of whether or not I do this, nothing will change. Its the reason I decided on this path after all, to make a difference.'

He found strength with this. 'This is no time to hesitate, if I see someone in need I'll want to help them. If innocents are about to die I WILL SAVE THEM. No matter the concequence' He started to move towards them aim still true. 'I will continue forward, I won't look back. I have everything I need so there is nothing to fear.'

He released the arrow and it flew, embedding itself in the side of the SUV.

5 seconds

'This is who I am now'

3 seconds

'I will do what I can, and leave the rest to the police, I know I can't save everyone'

0 Tbooshirshs. (FLASH&RING)

He moved, decision already made.

'But I can sure as hell try'

The first were taken down simply enough by a hit to the back of his neck, the second a fist to the sternum, third and forth an elbow to the head and a hit to the chin.

But by the he was finished with them he had to block a rifle from hitting his face/mask, not even the slightest bit surprised he followed up by raising and hitting him under arm making it go limp, while moving to his side and punching him to the side of his face. Catching sight of movement to his left he dodged/spined forward. And not a moment to soon as a bullet pass just where his head was just a second ago, not planning on getting shot anytime today/tonight, he dodged another two shots as he got closer to the shooter(Michael by the way), he jumped forward dodging the forth and twisted in mid-air before landing behind him, hitting him in the back of his knees cause him to fall slightly, followed by grabbing and ringing his head/neck.

(please note: that the ringing of ones neck, if done correctly, does not in fact only kill you but can also be used to knock a person out. Do not try it at home. Or anywhere for that matter I have no intention of being sued or going to jail for giving away dangerous information. Thank you)

Down to the last he quickly grabbed Michael's pistol before throwing at last man stand, whom probably thought it was a good idea to take a hostage after witnessing all of his friends taken down, he turned towards Vivian right before his face caught the pistol. He recovered quickly enough to block the following kick to his face, feeling quite smug that he did something none of his team, a smug that was quickly and brutally wiped from his face when as soon as the leg retracted another was sweeping him off his feet before the first one came back with a vengeance, successfully smashing his face and knocking him out.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as the last was taken down, mentally congratulating and giving himself a pat on the back at a job well done.

'Well mostly done now I just have to figure out what to do with you' he thought looking at Vivian who was on the ground next to the SUVs.

00000800000800000800000800000

+(Remy Zero/- Save Me)+

Vivian

This by far was the craziest, scariest, and stupidest thing to have ever happen to her. Sure being framed for something she had no part in was Bad but this... This really, really took the cake.

Held at gun point by her 'date', being led to a lobby full of armed men, thrown in the backseat of an SUV, hands bound by FlexiCuffs, and a black bag thrown over her head.

Not to mention the multiple twist, turns and stops along the way, she didn't know if someone was following them, or if they somehow knew she was keeping track of their general direction and driving path. She did however lose track a couple times but backtracking on what she knew while simultaneously gaining new information was child's play for. She was a genius after all... Plus it helped that they stopped for a while before continuing. What for she didn't know but hey, never look a gifted horse in the mouth or it'll bite you or something like that.

That is until they finally made their last stop and Michael took her out the SUV. And things got a little weird after that, first those idiots started talking a bunch of bullshit about strip clubs, then there's was a thud of indented metal, the men began cursing about some kind of...arrow, a beeping noise, then ringing in her ears, after which there's was a bunch of grunts of pain, thuds, gun shots and the next thing she knows, someone is cutting the cuffs from her hands, and lastly a voice.

"Still, still, be still"

'What the hell is going on' she thought doing as he said.

"Listen closely. We don't have much time, more is coming as we speak, nod your head if you understand me"

She nodded.

"Good. Now I'm gonna take the bag off your head. When I do, I'll need you to do exactly what I sa-"

He didn't a chance to finish as he quickly grabbed Vivian before rolling over the hood of the SUV, as rapid gun fire rang out, bullets flying with a stray shot hitting him in his back.


	7. NOT REALLY AN UPDATE

**_Polls UP_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fans it's yours truly and after what felt like years but only a few months, I've come with news. I know that this will be shocking to some and disappointing for others but after much revision I've decided to redo this story. I've of course realized just how small the Kim universe is and I aim to make it bigger. With more heroes, cities, villains, and more power. I don't want Ron to be some kind of wimp who's afraid to mash his opponents up I want them weeping. And not doing their crap again... Much. Anyway. As for the poll. Well harem won by a land slide but know that this isn't some "hi I love you let's get married" type shit. It's gonna take time and serious effort no bullshit. Now as a reward for waiting so long I'll give you all a reward. By telling you Ron's power or to be more accurate the similarities it will have with bleach's quinces but it will only be used as last resort against super super villain or life or dead situations. Though I'm not to sure about volstanding. And the ability mostly goes to the creation of arrows not the ultra speed or anything. Enough story news good news for me however I got a phone but sadly not a PC so updates will be slow and that's not even mentioning that I just got a job weeks ago or that I'm looking to get a weekend work so I have pocket change will saving my main source. Anyway that's all for now and I should have a chapter up on the 31st. Also please note that this is no longer a pg 13+ M-rated but a 17+ but you don't have to listen to me but hey I did warn us.

PEACE D. SILVERS OUT.


	9. Chapter 9

New rewrite up

Last chance to vote polls close Sunday


End file.
